I Always Get What I Want
by red fire cracker
Summary: "I always get what I want, and what I want is Ginny Weasley!" Okay Malfoy, but is it really going to be that easy? D/G R/R pLeAzZz!*!*!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, or Hogwarts, or any of that good stuff, so um, yeah! Enjoy  
  
A/N: Okay guys, I think I might delete that last one I wrote, this one seems better! But Maybe you'll like this one more! Read and Review.  
This first chapter takes place in Ginny's fourth year, and obviously Draco's fifth year!  
  
  
I Always Get What I Want  
Chapter 1  
How It Began  
  
  
"Stop it Ron! I'm not a child, I don't need your help!" Ginny yelled taking her trunk from him, then realizing how heavy it was.  
"Quit Ginny, let me just bring it to your compartment!" Ron said.  
"I don't want to share a compartment with you and Harry, I did last year and it was dreadful!" She said crossing her arms as Ron picked up the trunk.  
"Then I'll get you one by yourself, just get out of the way!" He said soon entering an empty room with Ginny at him heels.  
  
  
"What happened Weasley, Potter not let you sit with him?" A familiar voice said as she starred out the window at the passing scenery.  
"Not quite Malfoy." She scowled up at him then turned back to her window. His eyes wondered over he body slightly, it was the first time he'd seen her without her robes, and it wasn't a bad sight, especially for a 14 year old.  
"Oh come Ginny, must you be so hard on me!?" He questioned sitting down next to her. She quickly glanced at him and gave him a weird look.  
"Who gave you permission to sit here with me?" She said pushing him out of the seat. He sighed shaking his head, he decided then that she would be his main goal for the year, young and surprisingly beautiful, a lot different from last year, her hear was smooth and long with flared out waves, and she was wearing a light green, tight, sweater with a shorter skirt then what she was usually seen in.  
"Very well then Weasley, I'll be seeing, you, you can count on it!" He said smirking and leaving. She rolled her eyes in disgust and turned back to her window.  
  
  
Ginny stood in the library with a book open and a piece of parchment out and writing on it with a quill, as her eyes intensely scanned the page. Unaware of the eyes that watched her as she stood alone in the back of the library, which was hardly ever visited by students she accidentally dropped her quill. She quietly bent over to pick it up as the owner of the eyes spoke up.  
"Are you sure it's legal to wear a skirt that short?" Malfoy asked approaching her. She quick stood up and turned to him a little afraid of his attitude towards her lately. "You know, if you weren't a Weasley, I'd think you were one of those really rich girls, you know, the good looking kind!" He said raising his eyebrows.  
"I have to go!" She said pushing past him realizing it was almost curfew. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and looked deeply into her eyes. "Let go of me!" She whispered not wanting to make a scene just in case there were other people in the room.  
"Oh but Ginny, can't you see, I just want a taste, a taste of your innocence, how refreshing!" He said smiling evilly.  
"Draco, please." She said pausing as he cornered her with his evil grin.  
"Ginny, don't be scared." He stated moving closer to her. "It's not nice to tease a guy with those close you wear, if I can't get anything in return!" He said.  
"Return for what?!" She asked in a shaky voice. He smiled slyly and leaned down as their lips met in an devious kiss. Ginny wanted to push him, to hit him, who does he think he is!?! "No!" She yelled pushing him away.  
"Ginny what's wrong?" He asked giving her a sincere look.  
"I'm not like that Malfoy, good night!" She said quietly and pushed past him looking down holding the book she was recently reading to her chest tightly.  
  
  
"Ginny!" She heard a whisper as she came down the stares from one of her earlier classes, she slowed down and glanced around nervously. Then she felt a sudden tug on her wrist and found herself in the shadows of the stair case lip locking with none other then Draco Malfoy.  
"Draco stop! Or I'll have to report you!" She said after stopping herself form kissing him back, even though she wanted to, but she refused to believe that thought.  
"You wont report me!" He answered her casually.  
"How can you be so sure!?" She questioned gaining confidence.  
"Because, you kiss back, you know you love this little game we're playing!" He stated. And that's when it hit her, 'game'. It was just a game, the world seemed to go in slow motion then as she walk away from him without saying a word, he watched her walk off, confused, but determined. 


End file.
